Avalon Brigade
, Supreme Commander of the Avallon Brgiade}} The Avalon Brigade (アバロン旅団'' Abaron Ryodan'') is a secret military squad of the that are located within . They are tasked with the job of subjugating wanted criminals and law breakers that the Magic Council has deemed to be an immediate threat in need of erasing. They are considered the "darkness" of the Magic Council, the opposite of what the organization preaches and enforces on the outside to the public eye. They are not heroes or role models in the slightest and take pride in knowing that their existence is a reflection of some of the corruption that occurs within the Magic Council as they are tasked with eliminating potentially innocent people, depending on how the Magic Council views them. Whether the person is guilty or not of the charges that the Council has placed against them, that does not matter as once the order has been assigned to the Brigade, they will fulfill their duty of exterminating whatever the Council has deemed as a threat, regardless of the circumstances. The Brigade is overseen by it's supreme commander who leads the Brigade with an iron fist; . History The existence of the Brigade can be traced back to around X730, over fifty years before the main timeline began. The council found itself in a severe predicament as they constantly had to deal with uprising dark and/or independent mages who they could not control and were forced to label them as threats that needed to be purged in order to maintain the tranquil sanctum. However, due to their public image, they could not eliminate these threats and were too weak to capture them alive. As such, the council decided to form its own elite military group with only one purpose in mind; complete annihilation of any group or individual who the council saw as a potential threat who did not deserve a trial. The Rune Knights would capture criminals for the public eyes while the Brigade would decimate criminals who the Council judged as being too dangerous to be left alive. Once the preparations were completed, the Avalon Brigade officially came into existence on July 4th, X732. , the first person to become a member of the Brigade, was given the title of supreme commander of the entire force as he was appointed by the council due to his ruthless nature towards criminals and excellent leadership, deeming him worthy to construct the brigade in their ideal image. Having gathered various recruits who shared his ideology, Gen'ichiro went on to eliminate a countless list of criminals and played a significant part in giving the brigade such a dreaded reputation. With their fearless leader, the first generation of the Brigade established the Brigade as a fearful organization that showed no mercy to those deemed as evil by the Magic Council and spent decades eliminating potential threats that rose every now and then all across Ishgar. By the year X775, over forty years after the brigade was founded, Gen'ichirō and the Brigade had grown incredibly powerful and began training the next generation of recruits who showed promise and were dedicated to their cause. Outside of Gen, most of the other Brigade members were either killed during their missions or retired due to old age and were unable to fulfill their duties anymore. For the next ten years, Gen'ichiro dedicated his time to finding suitable candidates to fill the positions left by his old comrades and through scouting and recruitment, he found numerous individuals that passed his requirements. In particular, there were two recruits that caught his eye and he immediately placed them under his supervision and trained them to become the pillars of the Brigade for future generations. By the year X788, the two prodigies known as and eclipsed Gen'ichiro's expectations and were given the rank of Holy Guardian within the Brigade, a title that was never even considered to be handed out to individuals so young and inexperienced, showing just how talented the two of them were. Gen'ichiro claimed that either of them had what it took to succeed him as Supreme Commander when he retired but due to their admiration and respect for their commander, the duo rejected the notion as they believed Gen is far from ready to hand over his position despite his old age. Since then, the Brigade has become a force to be reckoned with as they have gathered several powerful mages within their ranks and have completely eclipsed the in strength, though the Rune Knights have more influence than the Brigade due to their ability to shine in the spotlight while the Brigade must keep their existence and activities a secret from the public. Location The headquarters of the Avalon Brigade is located on the outskirts of , which is located in . The building used as their base of operations is a large mansion with numerous floors and rooms that were built with certain facilities to aid in the training and growth of the members. The bottom floors house both ordinary members along with the seated officers while the upper floors are reserved for the squad captains and supreme commanders. The building is less of place of residence as it is a meeting place and the members of the Brigade will gather here to be briefed of their assignments all across . Due to the Brigade wanting to keep its identity a secret, they specifically built their base of operations on the outskirts of a low populated city in order to not draw attention to themselves. As insurance just in case someone spotted the building, they had cast on the building in order to disguise it as nothing more than an abandoned shack to throw off those that could potentially discover their existence. Purpose and Laws Unlike the Magic Council, whose history dates back many decades and have a firmly established policy towards handling conflict in the land of ; the Avalon Brigade exists only as a military unit and have an extremely simplistic viewpoint. They're only objective is to wipe out any mage or guild who has been deemed a danger to the status quo and have no interest in determining whether someone is guilty or not. Concepts such as righteousness and justice do not exist in the Brigade, at least for the majority of its members, and they're more like a group of killers than actual enforcers. They may be apart of the Magic Council but they're ideals and beliefs couldn't be anymore different as they're not interested in the details of a criminals past; if your name shows up on their desk, your as good as dead to them. Despite all of that however, the Brigade does indeed possess some level of order and judgment as Gen'ichirō established several laws that those who wear the emblem of the Brigade must follow without question. # Members of the Brigade are prohibited from engaging in combat with criminals or other mages unless they have been given permission or have a justified reason in doing so. # All members are expected to report back to headquarters within twenty four hours following a completed mission. Exceptions can be made for those who run into trouble or have issues with transportation. # Civilians cannot and should not be harmed during a mission and property damage caused by an ensuing battle should be minimized # The existence of the Brigade must be kept a secret to public eye no matter the circumstance. There are other laws in place within the Brigade but these four are considered the most important laws that none of the members will dare ignore unless they do not fear the severe consequences that await them. Application and Hierarchy To join the Avalon Brigade, there are certain requirements that must be met as strength isn't the only factor that is considered in selecting candidates. Being a member of the council is a given, though this can be bypassed through a recommendation by those who hold the rank of Squad Captain or above. Members such as Lycan Clawood for example were not previously affiliated with the Magic Council before joining the Brigade but were offered an invitation to join due to recommendation from the Supreme Commander, who saw incredible potential within him to bolster the Brigade's military strength. For those who were members of the Council prior to enlisting within the Brigade, joining the Brigade requires little more than to simply ask a high ranking official within the Council to transfer them to the unit. A test will be inducted on whether the candidate is suitable for the job and if they pass, they will officially be transferred to the Brigade and given a rank depending on how well they did on the test. On another note, candidates can be assigned to the Brigade without the candidate requesting it, such as Sophia Augustine, who the council grew to fear due to her sadistic and blood thirsty nature and found the Brigade to be the perfect environment for her. The option to leave the Brigade does exist but only through either receiving approval from the Supreme Commander or by receiving a pardon from the Magic Council themselves; of course the reasoning behind such a request being acceptable. Those who leave the Brigade without consent are given a grace period of twenty four hours to report on their actions and if no report is recieved within twenty four hours, the Brigade will consider that individual a traitor and a hunt and kill command will be given immediately. The only known case of a Brigade member leaving without requesting as such is Violet Miyamoto, a former squad captain, who abandoned her position to join Dawn Horizon, and has been on the Brigade's kill list for several years now. Regardless of your personal reasons, the Brigade does not forgive traitors, especially when they could expose crucial information on the Brigade. The hierarchy within the Brigade is based on a military rank system and was established by Gen'ichirō to create order and separate the six main powers within the Brigade. * Soldier: The lowest rank among the Brigade that are assigned to the weakest members of the Brigade, usually those who are new to join the organization. Those who hold the rank of Soldier are automatically assigned to one of the many squads within the Brigade and are subservient to both the Squad Captain and the Seated Officers. Unlike those of higher rank, Soldiers are required to don the formal attire of the Brigade and are at the disposal of their squad captains. In terms of strength, those that are ranked as soldiers possess amicable strength and are trained in basic magic combat and warfare, gaining experience through the Brigade that put them on a level stronger than the average Rune Knight. There are estimated to be 200 to 300 soldiers within the Brigade. * Seated Officer: The next rank within the Brigade that are reserved for individuals who establish themselves among Soldiers due to their strength and attitude. Seated Officers are assigned a number based on what order they were promoted to the position of an officer and can act as the second in command to the Squad Captains. Each seated officer is assigned to a specific squad and are subservient to the Squad Captain. In terms of strength, though they may be outclassed by their captains, those who carry the rank of Seated Officers can be quite fearsome in combat and have been trained mercilessly in the art of killing.There are estimated to be around 50 seated officers within the Brigade. * Squad Captain: One of the higher ranks within the Brigade that only specifically chosen individuals can obtain after passing the promotion test. Captains are chosen based on not just their strength but also their ability to lead a squad and synchronize their magic with others. Members who are capable of becoming Squad Captains are outstanding individuals whose accomplishments and strength are both respected and feared throughout the Magic Council. In terms of strength, Squad Captains can be described as "monsters" who possess enough strength to contend with an entire guild almost single handily, such as Octavia Chrystelle who recieved her position as a Captain after eliminating several dark guilds single handily.There can ever only be 10 captains within the Brigade. * Executioner: A unique rank within the Brigade that are considered a "special" group that aren't affiliated with squads but don't have the responsibilities of the Holy Guardians. Those granted the title of "Executioner" are considered exceptional killing machines that operate solo and are used to dispose of targets that have proven too much to handle for a Seated Officer or even a Squad Captain. They excel in one on one combat and don't require assistance to get the job done as they're highly proficient in killing their enemies single handily and without a big fuss. Interestingly enough, every person whose been granted the position of Executioner have very uncontrollable personalities and have a hard time obeying orders from above. Very little to no leadership abilities can be found within this rank and the position of Executioner is more of a title granted to the strongest combatants the Brigade has to offer. There can only ever be 5 Executioners within the Brigade. * Holy Guardian: The second highest rank within the Brigade that can only be given to two individuals at a time and are only proceeded by the Supreme Commander. Those granted the title of "Holy Guardian" are beyond exceptional and are recognized not only for their unfathomable strength but also for their ability to lead and direct multiple squads at once. Tobias and Freya, the two only known members to have ever held this position, were personally selected by Gen'ichirō as he recognized and acknowledged their power and maturity and felt comfortable leaving the Brigade in their hands during situations where he cannot lead or be present. In terms of strength, the Holy Guardians are considered the strongest among all those within the Brigade excluding the Supreme Commander and have authority over every other member to command as they please. There can only ever be 2 Holy Guardians within the Brigade. * Supreme Commander: The highest rank within the Brigade that unlike the other two ranks, cannot be earned through a promotion or a test and must be chosen by the Council themselves after careful consideration. The Supreme Commanders holds absolute authority over every member of the Brigade and acts as a pillar of strength for the younger members. Only one individual has ever held this position and plans to continue doing so for quite a long time despite his old age. There can only ever be 1 Supreme Commander within the Brigade. Military Strength As a military unit that primarily deals in magic warfare, it comes as no surprise to learn that the Avalon Brigade's military strength is quite formidable. Since they are an elite task force that have such high standards when it comes to strength, each and every single member of the Avalon Brigade is a capable mage in their own right and are proficient fighters in both close and long range combat. The Brigade's policy on its strength is quality over quantity, which is the opposite philosophy of the Rune Knights who prefer strength in numbers as opposed to raising the overall strength of each individual member. As such, while the Brigade may not possess as many members as the Rune Knights, they are by far the more competent military force and possess members that far exceed the Council in strength. In terms of size, the Avalon Brigade has a little over 300 members give or take that are separated into six ranks. The bulk of the members fall into the Soldier category who are assigned into squads that are led by Squad Captains that choose Seated Officers to be their second, third, and fourth chain of commands. When dealing with dark guilds that contain a lot of members, one or more squads may be assigned to handle them while "special" targets who act independently are targeted by the Executioners. There have been a countless list of both mages and guilds that have fallen victim to the Brigade and the reputation they've built as being a towering force is not exaggerated. A testament to their strength is the fact that they are currently engaged in a war against the Trident Alliance, a coalition of numerous dark/independent guilds, and have not been losing ground in the slightest. Despite the Alliance possessing monsters such as Sabrina Mercury, Mizuki Tachibana, Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya, Evangeline S. Heartsong, Shintaro Tiberius, and Francine Azure; the Brigade has yet to pull back against them and has even gotten the better of the Alliance on numerous occasions thanks to their own powerhouse members. Members Trivia * The name of this group was taken from two sources; "Avalon" being taken from the Avalon Knights and "Brigade" being taken from the Khaos Brigade of Highschool DxD. * Violet Miyamoto (age 19) is the youngest member of the Brigade who ever held the position of Squad Captain, a testament to her incredible skill and leadership ability. Category:Groups Category:Magic Council Category:Magic Council Military Category:Earthland Category:Avalon Brigade